


They Don't Taste That Bad

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've found that if you are hungry enough, they actually don't taste that bad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Taste That Bad

_Spoilers_ for S4  
 _Pairing:_ Ziva David  & Malachi Ben-Gidon friendship [hints at past relationship/romantic feelings] _  
_ _Summary:_ "I've found that if you are hungry enough, they actually don't taste that bad."  
this is set in the same universe that features _Cherry Blossoms_

* * *

I've found that if you are hungry enough they actually don't taste that bad.

_~ Ziva David on maggots, NCIS S04E15 Friends & Lovers_

* * *

Ziva pressed her arm tightly over her stomach, trying to silence the gurgling sound and stop the empty and almost painful feeling.

"You okay?" Namir asked her, looking up from his arm where Malachi was trying to stench the flow of blood. She didn't trust herself to speak so merely nodded instead.

"There's a sandwich somewhere in the bag." Malachi informed her and Ziva had to turn quickly or she would have hugged him. She didn't think she'd ever been so hungry in her life. Ever since the mission had gone wrong and their target's bodyguards had returned the fire, she and Namir had been on the run, hiding in the woods of the Czech Republic. She found some berries to eat for them but it wasn't nearly enough for both of them. She didn't know half of the fauna and didn't want to risk accidentally poisoning them. Their bullets were numbered and she was hesitant to try to shoot anything, plus she didn't find the thought of raw meat that appealing. Yet. It wasn't like they could light a fire here anyway, with how dry the woods were this time of the year; they'd most likely set it all aflame and die in the fire.

"Hey, watch it!" Namir hissed, throwing his head back against the tree when Malachi's grip slipped slightly and instead of dabbing the area around the wound he hit it full force.

"Sorry." the other operative apologized sheepishly. "Okay, done. I can't do much more."

"Aren't you going to wrap it?" Ziva asked, reluctantly sharing half of the sandwich with her partner. Namir immediately started chewing and she looked guiltily at the remainder in her hand as Malachi shook his head.

"I want it to dry a bit on its own." he declared, watching with a soft frown as Ziva took a timid bite of the sandwich and passed the rest to Namir, who stared at her.

"You're starving, Ziva." he muttered, but she shook her head.

"I'm okay, you need it more." she told him, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, though her stomach growled again, ruining her plan. It didn't seem like Namir had heard it, though, because he quickly dug into the remainder of the sandwich. Malachi pulled a can of water out of his backpack and shook it, frowning. An empty one was already lying next to Namir, he had used the water to rinse the man's wound and the two stranded operatives had drunken most of the content of this can.

"There's a stream that's pretty close. I rather use this on your wound and have us drink the unfiltered water." he frowned and Namir nodded, closing his eyes and sighing. Malachi rose and Ziva quickly grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, her eyes widening.

"To get water. He needs fluids, Ziva, and so do you." her former lover reminded her, allowing himself a rare display of affection as he stroked her cheek before continuing on.

"We can't split up. What if he faints, I won't know what to do." the young woman declared, whirling around to face Malachi, her heart beating in her chest wildly.

"Someone has to get the water, Ziva." he reminded her and she stalked over to him and grabbed the empty can.

"I'll go." she informed him and stalked off, but not before grabbing her gun from where it lay on the ground. She took longer than was needed because she washed her face at the stream and tried getting some of Namir's blood out of her jacket. When the sun began setting, she returned to the makeshift camp and found Malachi pulling a blanket over Namir's body. Her breath hitched in her throat but then he stopped under the other man's face and she caught the slow rise and fall of Namir's chest.

"He fell asleep, I gave him some painkillers." Malachi told her, rising.

"That was a stupid idea." she couldn't help but say and Malachi whirled around, staring at her. She shrugged, pointing out the obvious. "If we have to make a run for it, he'll be too drugged to react fast enough. It's not like I didn't give him any because I like seeing my partner in pain, Malachi." she told him and tossed the can of water at her ex-lover. "How come they sent you after us, anyway?" Ziva wondered, staring at the small pile of wood Malachi had gathered to light a fire. She didn't like the idea of that too much, either, but at least it would keep away wild animals. He had swept the forest floor around the piled wood and put stones around it in a circle. Still, it made her uncomfortable. She watched him rouse Namir and let the man drink before he fell asleep again, darkness slowly settling over them. When Malachi was done, the can was almost empty again and Ziva took it, pouring the remaining water around the stone circle he had made before she grabbed the two cans again and disappeared.

When she returned this time, Malachi was cutting up something. It was hard to see in the dark and Ziva hurriedly poured the water around the wood before she told Malachi to toss her the lighter. Once she had the fire going, Ziva went to sit down next to Malachi, listening to the cackle of the flames and Namir's even breathing. She slowly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. Malachi shifted his arm slightly so she could get more comfortable and she almost sighed.

"How come they sent you after us?" Ziva repeated her question into the darkness, slowly opening her eyes again and sitting up. The flames threw a golden light on Malachi's features, and there was no denying the clenched jaw and determined look on his face. "Malachi?" she muttered, reaching out to touch his neck. He withdrew from her and threw something into the flames in an angry movement.

"They didn't." he said, the words barely making it past his lips. Ziva recoiled slightly from him.

"Oh." she breathed, swallowing thickly. Then she leaned in again, taking up her position against his body again. "I'm glad you came." she told him, her voice barely audible. Malachi shrugged.

"I couldn't let you two die. Not you, not- not you. Anyone but you, Ziva." he muttered. She reached down and covered his hand that held the knife, giving it a tight squeeze. She didn't know what to say, anyway. Breaking up hadn't been her idea, much like joining Komemiute. But if her father set his mind to something, then there was no stopping him. And even she had to acknowledge that any feelings towards a team member beyond those of a professional one that bordered on friendship could become dangerous when they were on a mission. So she had sacrificed her on-again/off-again affair/relationship with Malachi for the sake of protecting both of them. And now her and her partner had screwed up and Mossad wouldn't help them, but Malachi had come. Malachi who hadn't wanted to accept the "it's over", Malachi who didn't talk much to her any more, Malachi with the sad eyes and aching heart. He had risked his own life and his career to safe her, her and Namir, and she wouldn't be able to ever repay that.

"What are you doing there, anyway?" she muttered, looking down at his hands.

"I found apples." he told her, causing Ziva to sit up and frown.

"I know there's a tree but how did you get them from the branches?"

"Didn't. They were on the ground." Malachi told her and held out a piece for her. Ziva reached for it but then looked again, jumping when she realized that the movement on it didn't come from the dancing flames but because there _was_ something moving alright.

"What the-" she cursed, withdrawing her hand and rubbing it against her pants quickly. Malachi rolled his eyes and shrugged, eating the piece. "Malachi!"

"What?" he shrugged, taking another apple to cut away the spoiled parts. "Food is food, Ziva."

"Those are _maggots_!" she hissed at him, a disgusted frown on her face.

"I _know._ " he returned in much the same fashion and she hit his arm.

"Hey, careful, sharp knife and ten fingers." he reminded her with a glare. She watched him cut the fruit up until he was satisfied with the result and then started eating that one, too. Her stomach growled yet it was turning at the same time. G-d she was hungry. Malachi held out his knife to her, a piece of fruit speared on it. She shook her head and looked away.

"Ziva, I know you're hungry." His voice had gone strangely soft. "I admire you for giving the sandwich to Namir, but you must be starving. I don't want you to faint if we need to leave quickly."

She turned her head again and eyed him and then the fruit.

"I promise it's safe." he muttered and she took the knife. "Close your eyes, chew quickly and swallow. They don't taste bad, once you get over the feeling of them."

Slowly, she pulled the knife to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly before pulling of the fruit with her teeth. Immediately, Ziva started chewing and quickly swallowed, a soft gasp coming from her. Malachi thumped her on the back as he took his knife from her hand.

"See, not that bad. They're actually pretty healthy." he said, giving her a soft smile as he held out another piece of fruit for her. Ziva rolled her eyes at him and took his knife again with a dramatic sigh. He was right, it wasn't too bad, and if it filled her stomach, then she would keep eating.

_FIN_


End file.
